regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 006
Solomon Day 17 to 24 Solomon the Cruel is out at sea heading northwest, from Solstace to to Sinteron so he can get to Ja'vis. Solomon is seasick for the entire week out at sea. The Moonblade and the Gnoll Mugger are also on board the ship. On the forth night Solomon notices the Moonblade speak with a Sirine. Day 25 The ship pulls into Sinteron. While Moonblade is unloading a Coffin-sized crate, Solomon heads into town. Solomon searches for targets for destruction, but finds all the buildings are crude huts or even tents. Dispondant he finds an open-air tavern and has some drinks. Eventually the Moonblade comes over, and suggests they get a guide to get to Ja'vis. They hire a Gnoll guide, Rolf, on the bartender's recommendation. Solomon goes and buys some lamp oil and torches. That night he tries to hire another Gnoll for a task, but the Gnoll is rude and refuses. A fight breaks out. Solomon eventually wounds the gnoll enough to fall unconscious, blinds the gnoll and shaves him. Solomon then burns down some random huts. Day 26 That morning Solomon and Moonblade meet up with Rolf their guide. He recommend they buy a goat to appease some Trolls in the jungle, as well as some foods & water. They then leave Sinteron, heading up the path up-river. Late afternoon they come across the Troll Bridge and give the 9-foot troll the goat, then pass peacefully. At evening Rolf takes them to a spot to camp. Rolf then Sets a large campfire to keep wildlife away. Day 27 The group continue deeper into the jungle. The day goes uneventfully. That night Solomon spots a small creature, a couple feet tall with a short tail. It has with with yellow eyes, small black face and a huge teethy smile with sharp white fangs. Solomon spots more of them around him. Solomon scares them off with his whip. Day 28 Nightfall the next day the group reaches the edge of the The Falls. It's the biggest waterfall Solomon has ever seen. Around 200 feet high, but it just stretches for what seems like hundreds and hundreds of feet. From here the river from the Falls strikes out in three different distributary rivers. That night the party is ambushed by several unarmed Lizardmen. Rolf is struck down. Moonblade kills 2, Solomon whips as he can. More of the creatures come out of the river. Moonblade has his left hand ripped off. Solomon casts cause light wounds on Moonblade. Moonblade passes out. 3 Lizardmen surround Solomon. Solomon casts darkness and hides under Moonblade's body for an hour. He falls asleep. Day 29 First thing in the morning, Solomon shoos away a buzzard eating Moonblade and proceeds to loot him of valuables. He then climbs the path up besides the waterfall. Solomon follows up the river more and runs away from a Crocodile he spots. That afternoon he reaches Ja'vis. He also spots some docks, which seems the primary way to travel here. There is a palisade wall, so Solomon travels around to the gate. Ja'vis is a small village of 50-70 permanent huts. Solomon rents a tent to rest in. Solomon rests the remainder of the day. Day 30 Category:Dicing with Death Episodes